Metal Gear: Snakes
by otaku250
Summary: Metal Gear: Snakes is a story that changes some of the lore of metal gear. Join as Solid Snake Becomes the soldier he is with the help of some old heroes and is soon plagued with there destructive past. Will Solid truly have a family? or will he have no choice but to end a man he called father?
1. Solid

**Hello There readers, Otaku250 with this new story on the metal gear lore, I thought that this would be a good first start to show my story ideas, and hopefully you will like this story to. If you find any mistakes or would like to review this work, please feel free to do so. Metal Gear and its characters belong to Konami and Hideo Kojima, I just made this storyline.**

* * *

**Metal Gear: Snakes**

August 3rd, 1992

Walking down the halls was something the gray haired man dreaded horribly. Every time he walked down the office of the commander, recruits and veteran soldiers alike would always stare. They always commented on him, which made the gray haired man uncomfortable.

"Is that him"

"Where's he going"

"That's the legendary Ocelot"

"Probably, going to see the commander for a picnic" said a soldier in a mocking tone.

Ocelot looked at the group of soldiers menacingly, which prompted them to change there tune. Those soldier's could make fun all they wanted, but they knew not to push the buttons of Revolver Ocelot. Ocelot himself never understood, why focus on him? These soldiers were in the ranks of FOXHOUND, an elite black ops unit run by the most famous and powerful soldier of U.S history. Yet these people think more of him then they would their commander.

As Ocelot pondered this, he was at the door to the office of that commander. Ocelot knocked two times, which followed with a reply.

"Come in" replied a rough voice.

Ocelot opened the door and closed it behind him, only to be acquainted with a desk. The desk had plenty of items on it, but the most notable was an ash tray with what Ocelot presumed to be 20 cigars lying there. Ocelot couldn't understand this, 57 years old and the commander could still smoke like he was 30. Behind the desk was a black revolving chair faced away from him, with smoke coming from it. Most people would be chocking at the obscene smell of smoke and ash that accompanied the room, but Ocelot got used to it.

"Was there something you wanted?" said the commander, Turning around to revile himself. He wore a brown trench coat with brown pants and vest under it. He had black gloves over his hands, but most people took notice to his eye patch, with three straps and a silver line stitched on it. Ocelot tried to ignore the patch, he did cause it to be needed after all. The commander certainly was still ageing, now with some noticeable wrinkles under his left eye. His hair was tied in a pony tail, something Ocelot never got used to, always picturing him with his signature mullet. Ocelot decided to speak up.

"Cuban?" Ocelot said, pointing to the commanders cigar.

"Naturally" replied the commander "But I doubt you came here just to ask what cigar I'm smoking".

_As brash as ever_ thought ocelot "correct, I'm here to ask why you put… HIM on the mission requested by the UK prime minister"

"By him, I willing to bet your referring to Solid" said the commander

"Yes" replied Ocelot "You see, Big bo-"

"Ocelot!" the commander interjected "I've asked you to refer to me by my old codename and nothing more"

"I'm sorry Boss" said Ocelot quickly "but referring you with something like that would be improper."

Big Boss, The Greatest Warrior of the 20th century. Big boss was known well for his military tactics, his leadership, his bravery, but mostly his achievements. Achievements that Big Boss himself considered as nothing.

"I don't know why you would think that" said Big Boss "That name was given to me for killing… your mother".

Big boss looked down at the floor sorrowful, remembering that faithful day.

"Boss, we never proved she was my mother" countered Ocelot

"That may be true, but I have a felling it's a high probability" replied Big boss with a short smile

Hearing Big Boss speak like that made ocelot think of him gambling, prompting him to chuckle.

"What" questioned Big Boss

"Nothing Boss" Ocelot replied "But back to my question"

Big boss sighed "Yes, I sent Solid on that mission to see his capabilities, to prove him being the 2nd best recruit of this decade"

"But Boss" Ocelot objected "what if he doesn't make it"

"Nonsense" said Big Boss "if he is what Miller says he is, then he will come back with barely a scratch"

* * *

**AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD Scene. Well that's the first chapter, please review so I can improve this story.**


	2. First mission prep

**NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

**Metal Gear: Snakes**

August 3rd, 1992

The sound of the helicopter's gyrating propellers was all Solid Snake heard as he was being taken to his mission area. Snake found it funny at first, a new recruit specially picked and already he was sent on a mission. This amusement soon had to fade however, for in Snakes eyes, a clear mind is what gets you through a mission. This mission in particular was a serious one, to extract and rescue the daughter of the UK prime minister. Snake knew that this was a top priority.

Snake? Strange. Solid Snake always knew himself as David. But when he was inducted into FOXHOUND, he swore off his name in favor for his codename. Snake decided to recall his first months in the training period for new recruits, he did have a long way from Nebraska to a militia base in Mexico.

It was May 1992, Snake was just picked from his squad in the green berets to become a new soldier for FOXHOUND. Snake never heard of FOXHOUND before, but since hand picking soldiers was done secretly, he assumed they were important. When Snake arrived, he suspected himself to be the youngest out of the bunch. Snake was only 20 at this time, but most of these recruits were 30. One recruit stood out of the rest… Fox.

Grey Fox, a recruit who was only there for a week and was given the Highest rank of the recruits. Ranks are assigned to FOXHOUND operatives within their codenames. The first part of their codenames bring the specific traits they bring into battle. The second part of the name is the rank. The highest rank given was FOX, a rank that showed the soldier that excelled at all skills fitted for a operative of FOXHOUND. Grey Fox could have showed interest in any soldier of that new group, but instead he chose Snake. Grey Fox showed Snake the ropes, taught him some important techniques that would weave him into an ultimate soldier.

Soon came the exam. The skill assessment exam would prove the true worth of these recruits. Snake passed the stealth portions of the exam with ease, and held his ground during the combat sections. With his Solid stature in battle and his sneaking skills reviling a Snake, this test gave birth to the 2nd best recruit of the decade, Solid Snake. Soon it was Snake giving the advise to the new soldiers.

Snake was sure this mission would be difficult, something of this caliber should be. In fact, Snake was looking forward to it. Snake couldn't bare to reveal his feeling to anyone, but he enjoyed killing. His time in the green berets introduced him to the Gulf War, and he had to kill many people. First it was painful, but as he killed more he found it pleasant. Soon he felt it easier to take a life then sedate it. Snake's never revealed this to no one, and he wanted to keep it that way

His train of thought was soon interrupted by a beeping noise. He checked for a bomb or any other explosive but still heard that same noise.

"That noise is coming from your transceiver ya know" said the helicopter pilot, chuckling at Snake's cautiousness.

Snake grumbled as he found his transceiver and decided to respond.

"This is Solid Snake, reporting in" said Snake

"Understood" said a static 50 year old voice "I'm Captain Roy Campbell, I'll only be informing you of some of the main groundings for this mission"

"As you know" he continued "your being sent to a barren location in Mexico to rescue the daughter of the UK prime minister. She's 23 years of age and is in official work attire. The base she is held captive in is swarming with mercenaries so watch out and utilize the snake in your codename. Your fellow operative Gray Fox routed out a map of the base for you, its located in your backpack. Any questions so far?

Snake only thought of one thing "when do I arrive?"

"30 minutes" replied Campbell "anything else"

"No captain" said Snake grimily "I think I understand you."

* * *

**Sorry this was shorter than the last chapter, I promise I'll make the third longer and better... that's what meryl said.**


	3. The Meeting

**3****rd**** chapter everyone**

* * *

**Metal Gear: Snakes**

August 4th, 1992

It had been a day since the mission, and Ocelot was most impressed. Solid Snake came back with the Prime ministers daughter with barely a scratch. Ocelot couldn't help but know that Solid Snake truly was the one of two children that inherited the genes of one great man. Ocelot needed to suppress these feelings however, because his undivided attention was needed during "The meetings".

The meetings were held in secret at the FOXHOUND headquarters. They were only accessible to 3 other members. Ocelot was the first, being a key player in the meetings goals. The second was Kazuhira Miller, a man very close yet very far from the man who hosted the meetings. The third was the number 1 rookie in FOXHOUND, Gray Fox. All of them had a personal connection with Big Boss, the man who held the meetings. They always meet together to decide the fate of FOXHOUND, the fate of people, the fate… of the ashes of the past.

Ocelot typed in the code on the keyboard attached to the wall that opened a steel door. When the door closed as he stepped in, Ocelot took a seat in a plain black swivel chair. He rested his hands on the round steel table as he took notice of who was there with him. Big Boss was there of course, and as always did a small adjustment to his wardrobe. During the meetings, Big Boss would take a glove off his left hand, Showing his bright red Prosthetic arm. Miller was there as well, With his long yellow ponytail and sunglasses on, wearing his now usual Green undershirt and camo pants. Ocelot found it strange how Miller was the survival instructor, but never had the nerve to question it. Ocelot soon took notice that Gray Fox was missing

"What happened to Fox?" asked Ocelot

Big Boss took a huff of his Cuban cigar before replying "On a mission, be back in five days, Pretend D.D's taking his place."

Big Boss pointed to the silver wolf dog resting in the corner. Ocelot couldn't help but smile at the wolf dog, remembering a time when he was more energetic and playful. But now, old age has made D.D very tired and he never see's much action anymore. Plus, it was hard being a wolf dog with only one eye to use, but the eyes weren't the important part that made D.D special. What made D.D special was his powerful sense of smell that tracked down many things ranging from enemies to raw diamonds.

"However, I think we need to get down to business." stated Big Boss

Ocelot and Miller sat up straight as big boss said that, clearly they had things to say. Even D.D opened his eyes to look at the meeting taking place in front of him.

"McDonell." said Big Boss in a mocking tone "enlighten us with the details of Solid's mission."

Miller flinched at Big Boss's words, but quickly recovered. Trying to hide out of sight after '84 apparently made Big Boss sore at him.

"Yes, Boss." said Miller angrily. Miller pulled out his Idroid, a very advanced piece of technology that couldn't be found anywhere else. Miller turned it on to show a map of the Mercenary base that Solid infiltrated.

"As you can see" Miller pointing at a blue line on the map "This was Solid's route to the daughter, an all around perfectly routed mission."

"But…" Miller continued "there's something that troubles me about him."

Big Boss and Ocelot looked at Miller, Ocelot being confused, Big Boss uncaringly.

"The team we sent from… there." Miller said, not wanting to bring up their other line of work "found all of the bodies of the test group… dead."

Ocelot was shocked, he didn't think of Solid as a violent man, though he never spoke with him and only assumed. Big Boss merely sighed.

"Well there went the good soldiers we had for that little test." said Big Boss "And after all their trouble to get the daughter too."

Miller wasn't phased by this reaction. In fact, ever since '84, this was what Miller expected from his commander. Ocelot shivered a little at this however. Even during his time with Big Boss in '84, seeing Big Boss this dark and emotionless was unsettling to say the least.

"So, Solid's a killing machine is he?" said Big Boss "Well, I'll just have to introduce him to my golden rule."

"Miller." said Ocelot "How did Solid kill them?"

Miller explained right away "A small amount were shot, most had slit throats, and a few others were burned."

Big Boss was confused by this "How did the boy make a fire?"

"We don't know yet." said Miller "but I have a hunch it was a makeshift, maybe a Molotov."

"This wont do" said Big Boss "If we get Solid to join our crusade, then we'll need to make him cleaner, the golden rule will be needed indeed."

"Speaking of which" Ocelot interjected "Why isn't Captain Campbell apart of are endeavors, didn't he help during the San Hieronymo Takeover by FOX?"

Big Boss took another puff before answering, still remembering that time "Roy certainly has helped me in the past, but he has a strong sense of justice, he wouldn't agree whole heartily with are methods."

Miller also spoke up about new members "Boss, what about Raven?"

"That tribal guy that Ocelot recruited?" said Big Boss "He seems to be a better pawn then someone who can help and issue serious idea's in are little 'counsel'."

A small silence was in the room until D.D came up to Ocelot and barked, pointing his paw at his stomach.

"Heh, hungry boy?" Ocelot chuckled, then stood up to open a cupboard to find some meat. D.D made sure to keep a distance from Miller, '84 made Miller a different person but D.D only knew him as the angry man back then. Even Big Boss was someone D.D wanted nothing to do with after those events. Ocelot came over with some rabbit and D.D gobbled it up.

"So" Said Big Boss, hoping to get back on track "What do you both presume we do about this killing problem our new candidate has."

"Give him a pillow?" said Ocelot with a sarcastic chuckle

"Really?" said Big Boss angrily "That's going to be good for are reputation, a soldier with a pillow to punch!"

"Say's mister cardboard box" chuckled Miller, which prompted Ocelot to burst out laughing.

For the slightest moment Big Boss let out a blush, which may have been only caught by D.D, who just barked.

"Wait" said Big Boss "I think I may have something."

Big Boss searched his coat to find show them a pack of cigarettes. It was a basic pack with the brand name "Lucky Star". Miller and Ocelot were initially confused, until Big Boss spoke up.

"I presume that killing is an addiction to the boy, so let replace that addiction with a new one."

Big Boss was cut short when a voice in the intercom spoke.

"ATTENTION, ALL RECRUITS REPORT TO THE SURVIVAL TRAINING EXERCISE!"

"Well" said Miller "that's my cue, I'll take my leave."

And just like that, Miller left to attend his own class. This left Ocelot alone with Big Boss, who was smoking yet another cigar.

"Ocelot" said Big Boss "do you think we should keep Miller around?"

Ocelot merely sighed at this "why do you despise him so much? Haven't you two been thru enough to start fighting… again."

"He left" replied Big Boss "he left our ambitions and pursued a false life. This time, he has to show me his dedication… to Outer Heaven"

* * *

**And that's how this story ends….. Okay I'm joking. I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope you'll like the next one. All I can say now is… SSSSNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE! ****2.0**


End file.
